An expansion card (also known as an expansion board, an adapter card, and an accessory card) may be connected to an information handling system device, such as a personal computer, for adding functionality to a computer system. Various interface formats may be utilized for interfacing with the information handling system device. One of these interface formats is the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Express interface. One particular PCI Express core may implement a configuration comprising Single Root Input/Output Virtualization (SR-IOV). Current computing systems may be capable of validating access to configuration registers. However, such systems may not be capable of testing the actual functionality of a particular configuration.